falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sink Auto-Doc
|derived =Hit Points: 70 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Nobody |actor =Jim Ward |dialogue =NVDLC03SinkAutoDocTalker.txt |baseid = (activator) (talker NPC) |refid = (activator) (talker NPC) |footer = Sink Auto-Doc ending slide }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Sink Auto-Doc is an Automated Personality found in the Sink in 2281. Background The Sink's Auto-Doc is a prototype Auto-Doc built by Dr. Mobius before he left the Think Tank and all of The Sink's systems were disabled. When its personality back-up is recovered from the Y-17 medical facility, the Auto-Doc speaks in a stereotypical 1940s military drawl. When inactive, the unit may snore loudly, ramble on about patient injuries such as 'shoe lung' while 'asleep,' or make passing comments on the Courier's general health. The Auto-Doc was responsible for removing the Courier's brain, a procedure that would normally result in its subject becoming a lobotomite. However, due to the cranial injury from being shot in the head, the Auto-Doc was forced to adjust the operation routine and was successfully able to perform the intended operation. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * All My Friends Have Off Switches: One must retrieve the personality matrix for the Sink Auto-Doc. * Influencing People: One must locate and install various upgrades to the Sink Auto-Doc. * Old World Blues: Optionally, it may be used to restore your heart and spine. Other interactions * The Sink Auto-Doc will heal all of the Courier's hit points/limbs and remove all rads and addictions for free. * It will also change a trait (only once) as part of a "psychological evaluation" (an exploit relating to the Skilled trait exists, see below). * Giving a haircut (after installing the barber upgrade). * Providing facial reconstruction (after installing that upgrade). * Installing 4 different implants of varying price after one has found the modules: Notes * The Sink Auto-Doc heals only base level HP. Bonus HP from the Thought You Died perk is not restored. * The Sink's Auto-Doc is one of the only two non-player characters able to change the Courier's appearance in-game after Doc Mitchell, the other being Sergio. * All interactions take no in-game time to complete. * The Sink Auto-Doc is somehow aware of deathclaws and ghouls, even though none of the creatures normally appear in Big MT. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Sink Auto-Doc appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Behind the scenes * The symbol depicted on the Sink Auto-Doc is the Caduceus, which actually symbolizes commerce, but is commonly erroneously used as a symbol of medicine instead of the correct Rod of Asclepius. However, the symbol of the US Army Medical Corps in real life today is the Caduceus and has been so since 1902. With the Sink Auto-Doc portrayed with the personality of a 1940s military doctor and coupled with the fact that Big MT receives a lot of work from the pre-War Army, it is possible the Sink Auto-Doc was designed for eventual military use and thus sported the symbol of the Army Medical Corps. * One of the Sink Auto-Doc's sleep talking lines is a reference to James Weldon Johnson's well-known spiritual, "Dem Bones." Bugs * Even with all the holotapes located & installed, the only options available while interacting with the Sink Auto-Doc are heal yourself & respec your traits. This bug only affects the Spanish version of the game. The 3rd option in the menu is left blank due to an error in language translation, so only two options are displayed. ** It may be worked around by temporarily switching the game's language to any different language than Spanish, or mod the game and add the missing translation. * If the Sink Auto-Doc is used to remove the Skilled trait, the trait's bonus remains (the penalty does not) or if the player re-selects it, they gain an extra 5 more skill points on top of the original 5 point bonus (giving 10 points per skill). In the latter case, you will receive the penalty as normal. Category:Old World Blues characters Category:Computer characters Category:Big MT characters Category:Old World Blues robots and computers de:Becken Auto-Doc es:Auto-Dr. de la Cloaca ru:Автодок (Old World Blues) uk:Автодок (Old World Blues)